


The First Instance

by ayyces (alkalinePessimist)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Birth, FtM Itachi Uchiha, FtM Sasuke Uchiha, Good Uchiha Itachi, Itachi is 4 months along and is already showing, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant - Boruto, Sasuke is about to have a baby and is hardly showing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, also dw i dont really describe the birth at all, and here we are lmao, dont get me wrong if you like boruto then go off dude we just ain't doin that here, ik some trans dudes dont like thinkin abt being pregnant, thats for yall, therefore it's a surprise! yay!, this started off in the discord like, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalinePessimist/pseuds/ayyces
Summary: Sasuke was having a nice, peaceful lunch with his brother at Ichiraku, preparing for Naruto to return from his month-long mission out in Suna.His plans for the day were peaceful, relaxing, and holy shit what the hell?(In Which Sasuke Is Nine Months Along And Doesn't Realize It. Whoops.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229
Collections: Sasunaru fics to live for, Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	The First Instance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Extrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrat/gifts), [CrystaLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystaLou/gifts).



Itachi had been around more and more often in the last month. Sasuke couldn’t tell if it was because he was tiring of going on missions or if it was because he had started showing.

“It’s a combination actually.” Itachi cut through his internal pondering.

“Hn?” Sasuke glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Itachi rolled his eyes and took another bite of ramen at the look.

“You were wondering why I’ve been in the village more, weren’t you?” Itachi shrugged. “It’s extra dangerous for a shinobi to go on missions while pregnant, especially after it’s obvious you’re bearing such a big vulnerability.” He turned to Sasuke. “Then there’s the obvious drawback of being drained of energy because of your condition, so yes. It’s a combination of both the reasons you were thinking.”

Sasuke blinked at his brother. He would never understand how Itachi could read him so easily. “Well, don’t strain yourself, I guess.”

Itachi chuckled, “Those aren’t the only reasons either.” Sasuke frowned. “I also miss spending time with my foolish little brother.” Two fingers made contact with Sasuke’s forehead and he scowled, turning back to his own bowl of ramen even as his cheeks heated.

Itachi chuckled at him, which Sasuke ignored by flagging down Teuchi for another bowl.

“Naruto sure got you hooked on the stuff, didn’t he?” Itachi mercifully changed the topic.

“…. S’habit.” Sasuke shrugged it off. To tell the truth, Sasuke had no idea what brought on his strong cravings for ramen. He wanted to chalk it up to missing Naruto, who had been in Suna for the last month, but….

Well whatever.

The important thing was that he’d be back later tonight.

….and would probably want to get ramen again.

The idea of that didn’t put Sasuke off nearly as much as he wanted it to.

Itachi smirked like he knew the real excuse Sasuke was hiding, but thankfully he didn’t poke at it.

Teuchi set another bowl of ramen down with a smile. Sasuke nodded in thanks.

Taking a bite out of his… fuck, fourth bowl? A small yet powerful pain hit him in his side near his hip. He grunted and put his chopsticks down, jerking his hand to his side.

“Sasuke?” Itachi was looking at him with concern.

The pain was already fading, so Sasuke shook it off. “I think I ate too much. I’ll just take this one home for Naruto when he gets back in.” He adjusted in his seat and pushed the bowl away from him, no matter how much his stomach protested.

Itachi looked dubious but didn’t say anything as he finished off his own singular bowl.

“You want to get some dessert?” Itachi asked.

Sasuke huffed. “If you want dango then just say so, nii-san.”

He moved to get up but stopped when he felt something wet at the seat of his pants. Had he sat in something? He turned, trying to see, and then the *pain* hit.

“FUCK.” He snapped, arm jerking across the counter and spilling the uneaten ramen. He clutched at his abdomen where the wave of pain was emanating from.

Distantly, he heard his brother calling his name, but he couldn’t make out the words over the onslaught of pain wracking his body.

He felt hands gripping his shoulders, and his brothers’ cool monotone a soothing sound in his ears.

Was this some sort of jutsu? Itachi seemed calm, though that might have been because Sasuke couldn’t actually hear him through the pain and panic.

_ Fuck. _

Come on, he’d endured more pain than this, when….

Well, no scenarios were coming to mind, but he was sure he had endured worse in the war.

Another set of hands came into contact with his shoulder. Broad, cool hands, steady.

“Sakura?” Sasuke grunted out as her hands began to glow.

Pink hair swan into vision. “Yeah, Sasuke, it’s me. Where does it hurt the most?”

Sasuke blinked, and Itachi’s worried gaze came into focus next to Sakura. “He grabbed his abdomen when it hit him, almost like a kunai.” Thanks, brother.

Sasuke grunted, and gestured at his hip, and even before Sakura moved her hands down, the pain was already fading to discomfort.

“Well, whatever this was, I’d like to take you into the hospital just to be-” Sakura cut herself off as she stared unblinking at his lower abdomen.

“What?” Itachi asked. “What’s wrong?”

Sakura shook her head, the green fading from her hands and she determinedly poked at Sasuke’s abs.

“Sakura?” Sasuke repeated himself, wincing at the firmness of her prodding. “Wh-” Just as he was about to ask if this was really the time to be feeling him up, something moved beneath her fingers. “ _ Oh, what the fuck. _ ” He hissed, squirming to get away despite another round of pain shooting through him, making him gasp.

Sakura swallowed, then. “Get him to the hospital.  _ Now. _ ” Itachi looked appropriately concerned, but obeyed, scooping Sasuke up into his arms and shooting off, despite his obvious weariness. Sasuke didn’t have the energy to protest.

_______

Sakura wasn’t sure how the hell Sasuke had managed to hide his condition from everyone, especially his brother who was in the  _ same position _ .

Sakura would never understand boys.

She ran ahead of the brothers, clearing the way and sending a summon off to let the hospital know to expect them. Behind her, she could hear Sasuke cursing up a storm. She rolled her eyes.

She burst through the hospital doors and barked orders, sending nurses and volunteers scattering. She motioned for Itachi to follow her as she made her way to the Maternity Ward. Sasuke had stopped cursing, but his face was still twisted in pain.

Shizune met her at the doors to the ward. “Sasuke, huh?” she eyed him for a moment before turning down the hall. I’ve prepped the first room on the left for you, here.” She swung open another door. Set him down on the bed, if you would Itachi.” He complied more gently than Sakura had ever seen out of either Uchiha.

Shizune was currently trying to wrestle Sasuke into a medical robe, and he was resisting with a flustered face.

“Shizune, let me.” Sakura said, pulling her hair up. “You prep the IV.”

Before pulling the curtain to give them privacy, Sakura caught sight of Itachi, worriedly staring at his brother. Sakura sighed. Gods help her from emotionally stunted shinobi. “Hey, he’s not in any life threatening danger, okay? He’ll need some water though, do you think you can go get him a few bottles of water? We may be here a while.” He blinked, and nodded, so Sakura gave him a reassuring smile and pulled the curtain shut.

She turned to Sasuke, Medical robes in hand. “So, when were you gonna tell anyone?” She moved to take his shirt off as he gaped at her.

“Huh?”

Sakura rolled her eyes, setting the shirt aside and pulling the robes over bare shoulders and tied it shut. “You can remove your pants yourself.” She said absentmindedly. “And for the reason you’re here, well.” She pressed a hand to his lower abdomen. “Were you just gonna not talk about your little friend in there?”

Sasuke blinked at her. “Are you telling me I have a *parasite?*”

Sakura blinked back at him, her smile waning. “Wait, you don’t-"

“Aah!” Sasuke doubled over again, the contractions were coming faster. Sakura let him squeeze her hand, not nearly as hard as she assumed she would’ve but hard enough to make the bones in her hand grind.

This little idiot didn’t even *know*.

When the contraction passed, Sasuke slumped back onto the bed, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. “It's not a parasite, Sasuke. She smacked his shoulder, albeit lightly. “I’m not sure how to tell you this since you don’t even seem to know yourself, but you’re in labor. You’re about to have a baby.” At his wife eyed look, she snorted. “I suppose congratulations are in order.”

“Wh, but-" Sakura smacked his shoulder again.

“Questions later, let’s get your pants off unless you want the little sneak to get stuck in there.” Sasuke’s eyes somehow got wider and his hands moved to his pants. Sakura pulled off his sandals and helped pull the pants the rest of the way off.

“Okay, Sasuke. Shizune has to check on your progress, and if it’s still early we can see if we can't give you an epidural to almost take the pain completely away. Okay?” Sakura smiled at him. He was pale, but his lips pressed in a thin line and he nodded. Seemed like he was done talking for a while.

Itachi stepped up in line at the corner store across from the hospital. He knew Sakura said Sasuke wasn’t dying, but…

The image of his little brother doubling over and crying out in pain, seemingly out of nowhere, was playing on loop in his head. He could still feel Sasuke’s fingers digging into his shoulder from when he carried him in.

“Next!”

Itachi started, and stepped up to the counter, setting four bottles of water and 2 bottles of tomato juice up to be bagged. In lieu of actual tomatoes, Itachi hoped the juice would help calm his baby brother, if only a little.

“$12.40.” He numbly handed $15 over and grabbed his bag, speed walking back to the hospital.

He wouldn’t leave Sasuke to suffer. Not again.

________

Naruto was running late. He, Captain Yamato, and Kakashi had been in Suna for the past month, and true to Kakashi-Sensei fashion, they were late arriving and late leaving.

He sighed and stretched. They were on a break to have lunch, but they should make it back to Konoha within 3 hours of their departure. Captain Yamato was spinning six fish over their campfire while Kakashi-Sensei had his nose stuffed in his Icha Icha. Some things never changed.

Naruto watched on, taking bites out of his energy bar. He knew a couple fish wouldn’t do much to sate the pit in his stomach, and *man* was he looking forward to an Ichiraku dinner tonight, but the bars would tide him over until they got home.

“Sensei.”

He heard Kakashi exhale through his nose. “Hmm?”

“Do you not read any other books? Pervy Sage only ever had 5 of those nasty porn books written before he died and it’s all I ever see you read.”

Kakashi looked over to him. “Do you have any porn recommendations, Naruto?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto spluttered and Kakashi Sensei's eyes did their crinkle smile thing. Captain Yamato just sighed.

“I DON’T READ PORN SENSEI.”

“Didn’t you proofread Jiraiya's last book?”

“…”

Kakashi-Sensei laughed, and Naruto scowled at him, taking another pointed bite of his bar. “I was just wondering how you reread it all the time without losing your mind.”

“Ah, but that’s the trick, Naruto.” Kakashi-Sensei said, chuckling. “I lost my mind years ago!”

“Ugh.” At least Naruto already knew that. “Whatever, never mind.” He popped the last of his bar into his mouth. “I wonder what everyone is doing back home…” He missed Sasuke. It was date night tonight and he had promised to be home in time for it. Or, well… he side eyed Kakahsi-Sensei. At least in time for half of it.

_______

“Okay, Sasuke. I think we’re ready. Push!” Shizune cheered, and Sasuke bore down on his stomach muscles.

He’d be more embarrassed but. Well. It wasn’t exactly on the top of his concerns at the moment.

“Again, Sasuke!” He grit his teeth and clenched Sakura's hand, bearing down. Thank the gods they had had time for the epidural. Even if it gave him uncomfortable reminders of Orochimaru, he’d take a needle in his spine over hours of that pain AND trying to push this apparent little monster out.

When Naruto got back, they were going to have Words.

“Push!” He did, and he couldn’t really tell how far along everything was, but he hoped he didn’t have that much lo-

A baby’s wails filled the air, and Shizune sat back. Sasuke slumped back in the bed at her smiling face. Eyes. Whatever.

“It’s a boy!” A boy, huh. Sasuke blinked at the little bloody body screaming in Shizune's hands. Gods what the hell, how was that little thing giving him so much trouble?

Sasuke closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Sakura had let go of his hand and was presenting a bundle of cloth to him. “You wanna hold him, Sasuke?” Her eyes looked misty, and he was overcome with the want, no, the need to be sure his baby was alive. There was no more crying, was that a bad thing?? He didn’t know, he didn’t know.

He lifted his arms and Sakura placed the bundle carefully in them.

Instantly, relief washed over him as he took in his son’s small face. Blond fuzz covered his head, and his little lungs shifted his whole body against his hold as they moved on instinct. He gently brushed his thumb across the tiny whisker marks on his cheeks, and felt his breath hitch as the baby whined and opened his eyes.

Beautiful, clear, sky blue. Just like Naruto’s. Sasuke felt his eyes well up with tears while a smile split his face in two.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to meet Sakura's warm gaze. “Itachi is waiting outside, do you want him to come in?”

Itachi. Save for Naruto and Sakura, Itachi would be the first person he'd want by his side at this moment. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

Sakura didn’t move, simply flaring her chakra to signal his brother, and the door opened. Sasuke met Itachi's eyes and the dam broke, tears spilling out and falling over his cheeks. Instantly, Itachi was at his side.

“Are you okay, Sasuke?” Itachi’s hands faltered around his shoulders, and Sasuke leaned into him.

He nodded. “I’m fine, I just….”  _ Fuck. _ He didn’t even know what the emotion bubbling inside his chest was, forcing the tears out, but he knew it wasn’t a bad one. “It’s a lot.”

Itachi’s hand found his head, resting there gently. “Seems you just have to outdo me in everything, don’t you, little brother?”

Sasuke choked, tears coming to an abrupt halt, and then he was laughing, a bit hysterically perhaps, but he felt lighter than air.

The Baby started to squirm, and Sasuke was reluctant to let go of him, but then Itachi held out his arms, and Sasuke couldn’t deny him. He placed his child into his brother's arms with a wide grin and tear tracks on his face, and Itachi looked down at his nephew with just as much adoration. 

“Have you given him a name yet?” Itachi asked softly, rocking the bundle to calm him down.

Sasuke sat back in the bed, the release of emotions exhausting him almost more than the birth itself. “I have one in mind.” He blinked slowly. “But I want to wait for Naruto to be here. He’ll be upset enough that he missed the event itself.”

Itachi huffed out a chuckle. “Like you could’ve waited.”

“Hn.” Sasuke held his arms out for his baby again, craving contact. “If I had known, I would have tried.”

_______

Naruto whooped as he hurtled through Konoha’s front gate, startling Izumo and Kotetsu. He heard Kakashi sigh behind him.

Whatever, Naruto Uzumaki was home and he was gonna let everyone know it! Hopefully Sasuke was close by, he hadn’t had a good cuddle in so long, Kakashi-Sensei was such a stickler and Gaara was too possessive of Lee.

But none of that mattered! All he had to do was-

“Welcome back, Naruto.” He shrieked at the calm voice that came from directly behind him and whirled around to see Sai, smiling at him. It wasn’t his usual smile though, there was something… broader about it.

Naruto couldn’t pin down what exactly had Sai so happy so instead he just pouted. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, man!”

Sai chuckled, which, weird, but okay. “If you’re looking for Sasuke, I’d check the hospital first.” Naruto felt his stomach drop to the ground, and Sai must have been getting better at reading people because he swiftly continued. “He’s fine, of course, but I think you’d better go to him, is all. I don’t think he’ll be wanting to move for a while.”

And on that ominous note, the little fucker justued out of there before Naruto could even think of anything to say to that cryptic bullshit.

…Maybe something had happened to Itachi?

Naruto looked at Kakashi-Sensei, and he just waved him off. “You did your report before we left, remember? I have it. Go on.”

Just like that, Naruto was jumping through the Village, past shouted greetings and Ichiraku’s, He landed at the front door of the hospital and barged through, startling the desk lady. Whoops.

“Uchiha? Sasuke or Itachi?” Naruto asked, only slightly out of breath. The nurse opened her mouth to respond, but Naruto felt a presence behind him.

Turning, he saw Granny Tsuna, hands on her hips and heeled foot clacking on the ground. “Just got back, didn’t you Naruto? Kakashi already has your report, I take it?”

Naruto grinned, worry sliding away. Granny Tsuna wouldn’t be acting all cheeky if something had happened to either Uchiha. “You bet, Granny!” He thrust his thumb out in front of him. “Sai told me Sasuke was here, you know where he is?”

Granny Tsuna just smirked at him and made eye contact with the desk nurse. “Room 305 in the West Wing.” Suddenly, she was inches from him, grabbing his chin and planting a kiss on his forehead. “Oh, congratulations as well, Naruto.” She swept away before Naruto could respond. What the hell? Why was everyone doing that today?

Naruto shrugged it off, planning on asking Sasuke when he saw him, and took off running again, ignoring the “Please no running in the hospital!” from the desk nurse. Three flights of stairs and one corner later and Naruto bounced in front of room 305.

Before he could burst in and hug his boyfriend, the door opened, and a bleary-eyed Sakura stepped out.

Naruto beamed. “Sa-” Her hand blocked the rest of her name.

“Shhh, Naruto, they’re sleeping in there.” Sakura said in a hushed tone. Naruto nodded and she took her hand back.

“What’s all the fuss? Sai and Granny Tsuna were acting weird earlier but didn’t give me a chance to ask-”

Sakura held up her hand threateningly again. Naruto’s mouth snapped shut. When did she train him so well???? Jeez.

“Naruto, when you go in there, promise me you won’t freak out, okay? Sasuke has had a long day and the baby is just as tired as he is.”

The baby? Naruto felt his brain stall. What baby? Itachi was only four months in…. Unless…

“Is the baby okay? It’s not too underdeveloped is it? How is Itachi?”

Sakura looked him up and down, sighed, and stepped aside. “Just go see for yourself, Naruto.” He tried to read her expression, but all he was getting was exasperation and tired from her. Naruto pushed the door open, and instead of Itachi laying in the bed, his boyfriend was passed out in hospital robes, an IV drip in his arm, and a small pink baby laying on his chest, tiny head cradled under his chin. 

Naruto barely registered Itachi asleep in the chair on the other side of the bed as he moved closer to his boyfriend. Sasuke looked exhausted, paler than usual with a sheen of sweat on his face and bags under his eyes, but his mouth was turned up at the corners, smiling slightly in his sleep.

Naruto’s gaze turned to the baby he was clutching, little blond tufts came off its head, and Sasuke’s thumb stroked the small whisker marks on it’s chubby little cheeks.

Naruto had no idea babies could be so small. 

He wondered if that was what he looked like when he was born.

Naruto sniffled and tore his eyes away from the scene back to Sakura, who was smiling brightly at him. “For the record, before you get mad, Sasuke didn’t know he was pregnant either.” Sakura said softly. “Congratulations, by the way.” 

Naruto let out a high pitched laugh, then slapped his hand over his mouth, looking frantically at Sasuke and the baby. Sasuke stirred, but the baby was apparently already taking after him in personality as well as looks, they were both deep sleepers.

Naruto’s laughter continued in his head. He’s a  _ father _ , holy  _ shit.  _

He sat down on the bed next to Sasuke as the other drew himself out of his sleep, grabbing his hand to let him know he was there. “Hey.” He said softly. “I’m home, babe.” 

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open, meeting his own, and he inhaled sharply. “Naruto-”

“Shh hey, I’m here, it’s ok.” Naruto pushed him back down onto the bed gently. “You look like shit though. Seems like you had a long day.”

Sasuke just glared at him. 

Naruto chuckled and leaned down to peck him on the lips. “Honestly though, how are you feeling?”

“Hn.” Sasuke grunted. “Like I got hit with twenty kunai.” 

Naruto laughed at that. “I can’t imagine.” He put a tentative hand on the baby’s back, feeling it’s little heartbeat. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

Sasuke scowled. “You had no way of knowing, dobe. We’re both fine, so don’t worry.” He paused. “...Itachi thought I was dying.”

Naruto  _ snrk _ ’ed, “Did he carry you all the way here?” 

His boyfriend smiled weakly. “Only after calling Sakura so they could both make it a parade through the Village.” 

“Well, Sakura  _ does _ love parades.” He grinned.

Sasuke pushed his chest lightly. “C’mere.”

Naruto lay down gently as he could next to the two of them, laying his head on Sasuke’s shoulder and staring right at his kid, curling up in an attempt to make them all fit. It would do for now, and he had an amazing view.

“Boy or Girl?” he breathed, watching the tiny eyelids flutter in dreamland. 

“Boy.” came the response. A son. Their  _ son. _ Naruto felt tears pricking at his eyes.

“Did you name him yet?” he asked through a tight throat.

“Hn. Didn’t want to without you. D’you have any ideas?” Naruto thought for a moment. The only way he knew how to name things was by naming them after something else, and, well. Kakashi would be weird about it, and his own father, as much as he loved him… still seemed untouchable. 

“No, do you?”

“Mnh. Yeah.”

Naruto shifted his head to look up at Sasuke’s face, even though he couldn’t meet his eyes at this angle. 

“Nimoto.” Sasuke whispered. “Reminds me of you. And the fourth. He’ll be a fast kid.”

“Nimoto.” Naruto breathed, looking back at his son. His  _ son _ . 

Tears spilled silently out of the corners of Naruto’s eyes and slowly began to soak Sasuke’s hospital robes. 

“I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this beta read? No  
> Did I reread it myself before posting? Absolutely not  
> Did I write this in one day? MAYBE :D
> 
> This fic is for my good friends on the LGBT Naruto Discord, SasuNaru deserves a Big Loving Family and I WILL provide.
> 
> Nimoto Is Babey, and also the Oldest Babey :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, see y'all on the next one! <3


End file.
